The invention relates to a bottom plate for a crankcase of an internal combustion engine with passages for lubricant and coolant integrally formed into the bottom plate and to a method of making such a bottom plate.
DE 198 55 562 C1 discloses a crankcase with chambers which serve as lubricant storage spaces.
DE 100 33 416 C1 discloses a bottom plate for closing a crankcase. The bottom plate extends over the whole base area of the crankcase. On the bottom plate, the pumps, heat exchangers and filters are arranged. Channels for conducting media such as the lubricant and the coolant are integrated into the bottom plate. At each end, the power output end and the opposite end, the bottom plate is provided with a recess for collecting lubricant. In the description, such a recess will be called suction location. The lubricant dripping down from the crankshaft area is directed toward these suction locations by fluid guide structures. The lubricant is then pumped by a suction pump from the suction locations via passages in the bottom plate to the various chambers of the crank case.
In practice, the bottom plate is an aluminum casting. The packaging density and the free channel length of the bottom plate is determined largely by the smallest possible core height and the required minimum wall thickness. Additional functions such as preheating can therefore be integrated into the bottom plate and by a new design with a correspondingly larger volume.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a bottom plate which offers a greater variety of choices.